


Bruce Morgan Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [19]
Category: Guns For Hire (2015)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Clowns, F/M, Holidays, Illnesses, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Bruce Morgan/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 2





	1. Imagine getting stuck in a corn maze with Bruce Morgan.

Bruce whirls as another spooky sound echoes out of a speaker that you know must be hidden somewhere in the maze. You giggle again and squeeze his arm.

“You’ve done that about twenty times since we’ve been in here, babe,” you point out. “It’s all fake. It’s just for fun.”

“I know, but it’s creepy,” he protests, pouting as he turns to look at you.

You lean your head against his shoulder affectionately. “How can this creep you out?” you wonder. “Considering, um, what you do for a living?”

“That’s different,” Bruce whines. “I’m in control when I do that.”

You round the corner and a scarecrow pops out of the wall. Bruce screams and jumps, grabbing you and holding you in front of him.

You start laughing hysterically. “Did you just use me as a human shield against a scarecrow?” you ask. “I hope we’re never in a real hostage situation!”

“I’d protect you in a real hostage situation,” Bruce grumbles. “What’s the point of this thing again?”

“You get to the middle of the maze and get candy and a pumpkin,” you remind him.

“We could have gotten candy and a pumpkin at the store for less than we spent on this silly maze,” he points out.

“Where’s your sense of Halloween adventure?”

You kiss his cheek, then shriek as you round the next corner and a clown jumps out of a hay bale, cackling maniacally as it runs off through the maze.

Bruce chuckles. “You were saying?”

“Unfair,” you whine. “You know I hate clowns.”

Bruce fingers the knife he wears on his thigh. “Want me to get him for you?”

You smack his chest playfully. “No, silly. This is supposed to be a nice evening. None of that.” You press a sweet kiss to his lips before pulling back. “Besides, I don’t want a bloody clown head as a gift, Bruce. I want something much more romantic.”

“I’ll remember that,” he promises. “Are we almost through this damn thing?”

“I think so.”

Sure enough, you make it to the center next. Bruce sighs in relief, then grins as he sees how happy you are when you start picking out pumpkins.

“Let’s go home and carve these, huh?”

You nod eagerly. “Guess your knife is going to get to have some fun tonight after all,” you say lightly.

Bruce picks up the pumpkins you’ve chosen, leaning over to kiss your cheek. “I guess it will, babe.”


	2. Imagine Bruce Morgan having a cold and being a big baby about it.

“Sorry,” you say into the phone, running your fingers through Bruce’s hair soothingly as you talk to your best friend. “I have a clingy and feverish assassin in my lap. I’ll call you back when I’ve convinced him that a cold doesn’t mean he’s dying.” 

She laughs. She thinks it’s funny that you won’t tell her what your boyfriend really does. Little does she know… 

You hang up and stare down at Bruce. You’re sure his cold is making him quite miserable, but he’s blowing it way out of proportion. 

“You’re not dying, Bruce,” you point out. 

He sniffles and whines. “I am, babe. I typed all my symptoms into the WebMD and it said so.” 

You roll your eyes. “Bruce Morgan, you are smarter than that. You have a cold. That’s all. You’d think a man who dishes out pain and suffering for a living could take a little too.” 

Bruce pouts and sniffles again before burying his head in your lap obstinately. 

You sigh. “Come on, baby,” you coo. “Let’s get you some medicine to help you feel better. Then you can take a hot bath while I make you chicken soup.” 

He looks up at you. “The homemade kind?” 

“Of course.” 

“Okay,” he agrees, letting you help him up. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” you tell him in the bathroom as the tub fills with water and you sort out what he can take. 

He obediently swallows what you give him and smiles. “Thanks for taking care of me, babe.” 

You hug him and kiss his forehead. “Always. You may be a huge nerd, but you’re my huge nerd.”


End file.
